


Long lost love

by Killjoys_makesomenoise



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A year after first class, Charles is lonely, M/M, he misses Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys_makesomenoise/pseuds/Killjoys_makesomenoise
Summary: Most of Charles’s old friends died on a mission and just after the terrible news someone knocks on the door.





	Long lost love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. And I’m not a bait I’ve english speaker so I’m sorry if my English is terrible. But anyways, hope you like it!

About a year after the battle on the beach where Erik accidentally put Charles in a wheelchair, Charles sat by the fire in the mansion that now where his home again after he and Erik started training young mutants. Erik, what he missed his best friend. They haven’t seen each other since the beach and Charles hadn’t really searched for him either. Instead he had slowly been adapting to his new life in wheelchair and continued to gather mutants - though not as fast as before - to educate them in the safe environment the mansion offers. He missed Raven too, but not as much as he missed Erik. Which is weird since he have known Raven all his life but he had only known Erik for - what was it? A couple of months? When both Raven and Erik had left him with Hank McCoy, Alex Summers, Sean Cassidy and Moira MacTaggert on the beach was the last time he saw them.  
Charles was brought back to reality by a knock on the doorframe. He looked up and saw Hank leaning against the door, his blue face filled with sadness and tears were threatening to flow through his eyes.  
“What is it Hank? What happened?” Charles asked him with a slight worried voice but tried his best to remain calm to comfort Hank. Charles gestured for Hank to sit down on the sofa that were placed in front of him. Beast didn’t answer immediately, seemingly not knowing what to say but slowly moved towards the sofa and sat down. He seemed to be in a lot of pain but Charles didn’t really notice.  
“Where are the others?” Charles asked, this time he couldn’t hold back his worry as well as earlier. Hank still refused to answer. It must be really bad if Hank didn’t even talk about it. He always told Charles about the missions he and the team got to gather new mutants, no matter if everyone was unharmed or if someone got hurt. It had happened a couple of times that someone had got hurt by accident, but Hank always told him about it. Until now. Charles worry only got worse as the time went away and Hank still didn’t say a word.  
“Hank, you’ve got to talk to me or I can’t help you feel better.”  
Hank just shaked his head the tears now slowly found their way down his hairy face. Whatever had happened on the mission it was bad, really bad. But Charles needed to know. He placed his fingers at his temple and read Hank’s mind.

_Hank looked around the room. The walls where draped with fire and soon there would be very hard to see that it has been a room at all. Banshee and Havok lied on the floor, their suits destroyed. They weren't moving the slightest. Their eyes were closed and their chests didn’t move. Hank limped towards them es fast as he could and searched for heartbeat but didn’t find any. He let out roar out of pure heartbreak when he realised there was nothing he could do to save his friends, he came too late._

Charles broke free from Hanks mind and wiped a tear way. He hadn’t realised that he had been crying.  
“They’re gone,” he whispered with broken voice. Hank nodded. The two men sat together in silence because what happened to their friends that they have known for roughly a year and a half.  
“How did it happen?” Charles asked after ten minutes of silence. Hank - still not talking - gestured at his brain to let Charles know that he was allowed to see for himself.

_Hank, Banshee and Havok walked down a road, they were used to recruit mutants to Xavier’s school but they usually didn’t go all three to the same place. But this time Xavier had told them that this mutant was very powerful and that they needed to go all three in case anyone got hurt. They reached the door and Alex stepped forward to knock when the door suddenly swung open. In the doorway stood Mystique in her blue mutant form. Alex stopped for a moment and looked at her as if he’d seen a ghost, and to be honest he had. Neither of them had seen Erik, Mystique or anyone else for their team since the beach the year before. Alex returned back to himself and stepped away to let the others see why he acted so strange. When they, too, saw Mystique they had the reaction as Alex. After a long awkward silence Raven finally spoke._  
“What are you guys doing here?”  
“You know why we are here. The question is what are you _doing here?” Hank answered her._  
“The same reason as you” she said platonically.  
“Move” Alex said bossy.  
“No, you move” Raven spoke with a little bit threat in her voice. She did conceal it good though.  
“I won’t move, it’s my house.” Alex hissed at her.  
“Neither will I, so it seems we are in a stalemate,” smirked Raven.  
“Alex!” someone from inside called.  
“I’m here Scotty.” Alex shouted back to the person inside.  
“No! You stay here!” an older man's voice was heard inside.

Erik. Charles imagined him standing in the way for the little boy not letting him get through to Alex.

_“Let me GO!” The little boy cried out. A loud crash was heard. Alex started fight his way through Mystique to get to the young boy but she didn’t move._  
“Raven, move. Right now or I’m gonna blast you with this!” Alex demanded with a gesture to his stomach where a metal plate like thing where placed. His face was completely lit up with worry for the little boy that where his brother. Raven turned her back against them and rushed inside to help Magneto. Alex just stood there paralysed that it had actually worked but he soon returned to reality where his brother were trapped inside with some of the most powerful mutants in the world and he ran in as fast as any person ever could. Both Hank and Cassidy hurried after him, not willing to let he be alone with Magneto and Mystique. When they came inside the scene they faced was a complete mess. Alex’s brother, Scott, tried to get to Alex that lied on the floor, some metres away. Scott where held back by Magneto and Mystique. Scott weared red toned sunglasses to keep the laser that shot through his eyes away. Xavier had told them before what kind of power they had to deal with.  
Scott tried to push Magneto and Mystique away with his little fists. Cassidy screamed his high pitched scream and made everyone cover their ears and Scott took his chance to get to Alex.  
“What did you do to him?” he cried.  
“Nothing at all,” Erik explained calmly. “We just knocked him out he’ll be just fi-“  
“You are gonna regret that you ever laid a finger on him,” Scott was so angry that he seemed to be calm.  
“Scott stay back,” Hank told him. “We’ll handle this for you, okay?” Scott nodded but his whole body seemed to be ready to fight anyone who touches his brother. Hank and Cassidy placed themselves in front of Scott to protect him. Magneto started to tear the house apart to get all metal he could while Mystique confidently walked towards them. When she attacked she moved like a shadow, she moved so fast and her her fighting skills had improved much over the past year. Hank was so surprised by her fighting that he froze for a second. Back to reality he and Cassidy tried their best to hold her off. She moved as if it was a dance, impossible to hit. Hank realised too late that her leg was moving fast towards his leg and couldn’t deflect it. An explosion of pain busted from his leg and he fell. His sight went all black because of the pain.  
“Hank!” Cassidy yelled but Hank could barely hear him, he sounded to be so far away, his eyes didn’t want to open. “Scott! No! Get back!” Hank was brought back to reality by the panicked scream that came from Cassidy. Scott walked towards Magneto who had a lot of metal circling around him. Hank forced himself to rise up to protect the child. He heard a heavy breathing behind him and when he locked back he saw Alex standing there.  
“Everybody get down!” Alex yelled. Cassidy, Hank and a confused Scott threw themselves at the ground. Magneto and Mystique didn’t react as fast as the others and they almost got shot by Alex’s blast. Magneto got a little too close to Scott and the little boy punched him in the face. He was soon gonna regret that. Magneto punches back and soon they were hectic fight. Alex tried to get to Scott but was stopped by Mystique and couldn’t get through her. Hank nor Cassidy could get to Scott either. The intense battle was interrupted by a scream of panic. It was Scott. His sunglasses had flew off and before he could react a laser beam bursted out from his eyes. Everything happened so fast, no one had time to hide from the laser. It hit Alex in the stomach and he fell down on the ground, his mouth was wide open but no sound came out. The same thing happened to Cassidy and Hank. But miraculously, Hank only lost his conscience.  
When Hank opened his eyes again He had no idea how mouth time had past but there was no sight of Mystique, Magneto or Scott. He rushed towards Alex and Cassidy whose chests weren’t moving the slightest.

Slowly Charles released him fingers from his temple. Tears rolling down his face. He looked up at Hank and saw that he was crying too.  
“Did you bring them home?” Charles asked with broken voice. Hank nodded, not trusting his own voice. “We gotta give them a proper funeral.” Hank nodded again. “You should go to the infirmary and look after your wounds. We’ll deal with the funeral tomorrow.”  
Hank slowly limped out of the living room. Charles looked after him and when he was out of sight he turned his head towards the fire, trying to get rid of his thoughts. With a quick gaze at the clock - that was placed behind him - he sighed.  
“Time to go to bed,” he murmured to himself. He left the fireplace and started rolling to his room. Halfway to the elevator he heard a loud knock from the front door. 


End file.
